Ōgon no me
by greenone15
Summary: " If we are the same but also different we are considered brothers, otherwise I would say we are friends" he had once said to me. I guess we could have been friends if we were not already brothers. To think I once considered him beneath me and a mere reflection in a mirror that I did not care if it cracked- Meta Knight.
1. The Imposter

**A/N: **I had the idea for a while now because I believe that Meta Knight (excluding my favoritism) is the most likely candidate to be an advanced level primid without anyone knowing the difference due to his eyes and color scheme. There is also the contributing factor that only two people out of 35 really know who Meta Knight is as a character or at least good enough to know when something is wrong with him.

Ike and Marth, second place to King DeDeDe and Kirby, have only known Meta Knight for this one game and because of this they are considered to be secondary roles. While Peach has hung around Kirby and has been on Meta Knight's ship she will be a supporting character to both primary and secondary roles ( I do not have as much information on Zelda as I do peach, plus she seems to fit the role best considering her sweet appearance and helping aid). Other characters such as Lucario, will be grouped together with Ike and Marth.

**FYI**: I am going from other sources and Fanfics for any non-Kirby characters, so pardon me if there seems to be OOC moments (may they be too serious or too light). Also, if you are wondering what this story is called in English you will just have to search the internet because I am not going to tell you. One more thing, my grammar is not the greatest nor is my view of past and present tense. AND THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS WHAT SO EVER! ( I have yet to truly experience love so I will not write about it). Also, the doppelganger function in SSBB is invalid in this story.

**Setting**: A few hours after the defeat of Tabuu when the Smashers are still gazing at the setting sun and or recovering for their battle.

** DISCLAIMER: **All Kirby and SSBB Characters belong to their respectful owners/owner I only own the plot. So no Stealing Please and Thank you all a

* * *

Ōgon no me

This can not be real. _He_ could not be real. I was the real one not_ him_. I fought for the good when evil crossing over the lands. I helped them defeat Tabuu, yet, this thing standing in front of me calls me a spy.

A traitor.

A deceiver.

A copy...

I had nothing against the other 'Smashers' as Master Hand called us for I barely knew any of them (aside from Ike, Marth, Kirby and King DeDeDe) beyond the past events and great maze that still made my mind spin just thinking about it. I did not even know there was another until he showed up claiming that he had been captured within his ship and brought to Sub-Space as an experiment with a new element in hopes of creating the perfect primid that will cross enemy lines and learn their secrets and weaknesses. He continued to say that Tabuu used him as a prototype for he was the only person who could mask the tell-tale signs of a primid. Not even Lucario could sense the auras difference within us, he was the only being that could have figured out the imposter as we had mimicked each and every movement precisely like we were part of the same coin or a reflection in a mirror.

I knew I had to be the real Meta Knight because I held all of the memories of the times before we had come to the tournaments. Kirby treated me like I was his mentor and friend not a monster. But no one could be for sure considering that they had never fully understood who I really was nor had I been the most sociable out of the lot. At least the princesses gave me a chance to justify my authentic existence, Princess Peach was surprisingly the first to come to my defense that what I had suspected to be Kirby. I had to explain specific details about my life right down to how many candies where in the jar back on Pop Star. But when it came to DreamLand I instantly noticed that my story did not fit with the other for I described Fumu, Bun, Sword and Blade Knight, Escargoon; three of which that did not exist and two that did not have such a detailed back story and there were more than just two people. Along with other adventures that never happened to the other except for the encounter of Nightmare which even then was altered.

Other than that our lives matched up pretty well and it seemed as if the tides were turning against the other for it seemed that they put their trust in the one they have been around the most. Intentionally I was willing to warp out of space for a brief moment upon site of the other so not to be bombarded with questions yet something compelled me to stay and face the outcome. Thought I kept rumbling, despite myself, that I was the real Meta Knight and the one trying to drills spikes into my soul was the fake. To be honest I was in shock at that point because I began to question my own memories as I spilled my two cents to everyone. It was when Master Hand showed up that all noise ceased to exist. With one fluid movement he signaled for us to cease our banter and dispelled my shock. The other only glared my way before we both faced the disembodied white-gloved hand. I had a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach.

" Until this matter is sorted out there shall be no more arguments,rumors ,nor tournaments" boomed the Master Hand before speaking his words more softly." As for the two of you, you shall be sent back to your world regardless of being a copy or not; to be sure that there shall be no aggression between the two of you there will be four others accompanying you on your way back to Pop Star and for however long it takes for you to get comfortable with each other" spoke Master Hand to which the other beside me grunted slightly in distaste." If you do not agree I shall simple solve the matter be destroying on of you and letting the other live" The Master Hand's voice dropped several tones as he spoke those words.

Even if he was not the real Meta Knight and called me those horrid names I did not hate him enough to sentence him to death nor do I want it done in the presence of everyone. And I had the feeling that the other felt and thought the same thing." Fine we shall agree to your previous terms" spoke the other as he did so for the both of us to which I decided to not voice my opinion of decisions made for me." Then it is settled... Princess Peach, Lucario, Ike and Marth shall be the ones to travel with you and be your advisors so to speak until this matter is resolved" spoke the Master Hand to which the said smashers nodded in agreement.

After the last words were spoken I couldn't help but smile on the inside that the matter had in broken down and handled with much consideration, another and it could have ended badly." I only have one question though..." I paused as I grabbed the Hand's attention." If we are to go back to Pop Star, which one will we arrive at?" I questioned for it would mean that there will be some major explaining to do when we go back to my planet. The Master Hand took a moment to answer and when he did it did not leave a happy nor sad feeling." You will just have to wait and see, for now we must rest and recover lost energy then all of you shall depart to your home world in a few days" replied the Master Hand as he addressed us more as a whole an individually answering my question.


	2. Pink & Blue Encounters

**A/N: **If you haven't already guessed the chapter are rather small and some will be uneventful until it starts to develop more because I have seen great stories that start out small but are really good in plot and as time passes they become even greater and longer once the basic idea is met.

**FYI:** There will be a more apparent difference between the two knights because as the story progresses they will start to develop separate habits and behavior while their personalities stay relatively the same.

**Setting**: After The Master Hand gave the orders to return home the two knights board the Halberd along with the four assigned to watch over them. After the room arrangements, the two knight meet in the control room and just finished debating who will stir the battleship and get into another discussion. Then it transfers to a kitchen within the Halberd with a resurfacing of memories.

**DISCLAIMER**: All Kirby and SSBB Characters belong to their respectful owners/owner I only own the plot. So no Stealing Please and Thank you. XD

* * *

Ōgon no me

Chapter Two

* * *

Meta Knight was a mysterious fellow. He lived in the castle within its shadows. His knaves followed him like loyal hounds to their master. His motives were as dark as his midnight blue skin and as ambitious as his luminous golden eyes that shined with knowledgeable experience and wisdom. No one truly knew who the knight really was for they would have to spend a lifetime to understand. The ones that had were long dead and left a permanent imprint of depression and sorrow. But now, there is another who could fully understand him if he gave him the chance. That person was the mirror reflection that stood before him, eyes always glaring in his direction over his shoulder- never a dull gaze.

" You will regret this..." He said as he had yet to know what to call me. After all we are the same person so calling me "Meta Knight" at the moment did not seem like the wise thing to do if there are to be others with us- confusion will arise." I regret nothing" I replied, even though that was a lie, and I knew he saw through it." Spilling lies are not going to help neither of our situation, for because of those things I am viewed as the traitor when I am clearly not and as for you..." He paused as I interrupted him." I could care less but that is unlike a knight and I will have to follow through with the master hand's orders until the matter is resolved" I finished, the reward was a intensified glare from the other.

I sighed before continuing " We might as well make the best of it" though I knew it was not likely to happen." To make ' the best of it' I suggest you leave me be, I need to focus and your constant banter is shattering it" he snapped coldly as he returned his attention to his previous task, breaking our eye contact." My apologies, I shall leave as you requested; if you wish to rest I will gladly take over for you" I responded, the knightly side of me taking over as I removed myself from the control room- visa the sliding door that lay behind me.

...

When he had left the room I calmed my rising temper, for the situation proved to be more stressful than he had thought, and realize that he was right in a way- much to my chagrin. To 'make the best of it' as he put it, we have to find a common ground which is difficult to land on when our lives are so different yet very similar. Isolation deceit and dishonesty was what molded me into what I am today, they have been apart of me for so long that going against all of them seems foreign- to be sociable trustful and honest. Shadows War and Loyalty had a hand in his upbringing for it was rather apparent in his tone and the way he carried himself. But most importantly it was his eyes, while I viewed everything with black and white he views everything with gray. He held a inferno within his eyes while I held a blizzard within mine. We are complete opposites yet fate and destiny brought us face to face like a coin able to see its other side without a use of a mirror, unlike another I had the 'pleasure' of meeting.

...

He had been wondering the metal corridors for a awhile now and still no form of life- this is his Halberd. Because if he recalled correctly the battleship was transported to the universe of coinciding universe, a meta universe- a pun in itself, while he himself was not brought with it. The absence of people made a difference as to the other that had a multitude of knights going to and fro as the incredible crew of the massive battleship. Not to mention that this Halberd was oddly not at the bottom of the ocean from the battle against Tabuu but sailing unnoticed in the clouds until it was brought to land for boarding. He still had trouble believing that there was another Halberd and how it was possible.

It took him about thirty minutes to see another living being walking down the same corridor as him- Lucario. The black-blue jackal calming strolled the corridor with a rare air of slight curiosity." Greetings Lucario" I said to the Pokemon as he came to a gradual stop in front of me." Hello my friend, excuse me if I am rude but which-" Lucario's voice was much like my own, collected and calm though the only difference is the absence of an accent and actual speech- telepathy." -One am I?" I paused as the jackal bowed his head slightly, " I am the nicer of the two" I answered to which Lucario's ruby eyes flashed briefly with amusement.

" You also seem to have a more developed sense of humor" commented the Pokemon." Are you looking for something?" was my next question." Not at the moment, I have only been in this battleship twice, not counting this time, and only wish to know its layout, the design seems quite interesting" replied Lucario calmly as he crossed his spike embedded arms." It was designed to confuse the enemy if they manage to board the ship with its maze-like interior and one tone corridors make it more difficult to navigate" I explained as Lucario simply nodded in understanding." It was because of you and my aura that I was able to navigate such a massive ship; for that, I am grateful" spoke the black-blue jackal as his eyes glowed to also proved his words were genuine.

" You are welcome, though there is no need for praise I too am grateful that you assisted me in reclaiming the Halberd" I replied." This ship means a great deal to you, may I ask why? "questioned Lucario as he let his arms fall to his sides." It was a gift for a deceased close friend of mine, they insisted that they should make my mask the head figure of the Halberd in my honor and so I can claim ownership of it. It was hard to keep personal possessions in war because so many were turning into bandits more than warriors" I replied with a tint of amusement and sorrow." I see, I am sorry for your lose" spoke the jackal with a respectfully bow of his head." Don't be, I am learning to let go of the past and move forward. Loved ones are truly dead when you forget about them completely so they shall still live on in heart" I spoke those words with wisdom and experience, though the pain was still in my heart it gradually begun to fade.

" Well I must be going then, see you around" said Lucario as he started walking again with a small wave goodbye. I held up my hand in a similar fashion before I too continued on my way. He seemed a lot more polite than before such is understandable but I still got the feeling that he was still unsure of which one of us he was speaking to.

...

Walking was one way to pass the time and another would be seeing the princess of the mushroom kingdom stroll up to me with her umbrella over her right shoulder." Hello Meta Knight" she said sweetly, the only one( besides Kirby and King DeDeDe) far who used my name openly despite the situation." Greetings Princess Peach, is there something you require of me" I replied to which she nodded." Yes, that is indeed correct, I would very much like to know more about you. Seeing that we are going to be spending more time together I thought that I should get to know you" responded the princess with a slight giggle." Over tea perhaps? I have not had some all day" I inquired as her eyes seemed to sparkle at the word 'tea'.

I had led us to a room on the upper levels of the Halberd just two levels below the control room- the kitchen. Though I rarely eat, the kitchen served its purpose for the other passengers. It was nothing too fancy but at the same time it wasn't the everyday household kitchen, it was more of a chef's kitchen with wide isles and white tiled floor, along with metal counters and two stoves. The cabinets were designed for a foot tall begin so it was rather comical when Princess Peach insisted to make the tea and had to crouch down to grab the pot. It almost looked like half her body had melted before she upright herself once again to heat up the pot, after she had filled it with lukewarm water.

" What is it you wish to know about me first?" I questioned as we waited for the pot to whistle." If it is not too painful nor trouble can you tell me how you met Sir Jecra and Lady Garlude?" asked the princess of mushrooms as she shuffled through another cabinet for two bags of tea. I sighed as I had to dig deep within my mind for memories I would rather leave untouched for another century or two. Once the water had boiled and mugs and tea were prepared we sat in momentary silence. Unlike what people have came to believe I had no problem with taking off my mask as long as it was not in the heat of battle or danger was nonexistent. So when I pulled the protective metal up and over my head Princess Peach had a slight coughing fit from surprise." Are you alright princess?" I asked as I was quite certain she did not expect me to do such a thing." Yes I am fine, thank you, I just did not except you to take off your mask considering that you always ate in your room and no one had ever seen your face" replied Princess Peach as she giggled slightly before sipping her tea with a pinky raised in the air." You are not the only one princess" I said with amusement present within my voice.

Though I do admit that I look like Kirby there are a few key differences between us. For one, as my species age they developed either horns or wings, some times we develop neither and in their place is a unique ability. I am a rare case for I have developed all three: wings horns and all. My horns were a shimmering golden color like the sun and twisted much like a demon's or ram; I did consider shaving them down to mere nubs but my mask and the fanned collar of my cape hid them pretty well. Second, I have the ability to manipulate darkness or the negative zone- that is why my final attack is called ' Galaxia Darkness'. Another interesting part of my appearance is that unlike Kirby ,who has no teeth, I have sharp lethal ones- smiling was out of the question.

Another brief silence elapsed before I decided to fulfill Princess Peach's request about my deceased friends.

" It was a the last few months of the war against Nightmare that I met Sir Jecra and a few years before that I had met Lady Garlude, they were both from the same planet and race yet they did not know that the other existed." One day the war will be over and I will be able to return my family" they both had said to me..." and so the story began as we drank our tea and the Halberd cruised through the cosmos on our way back to Pop Star.


	3. Tea Time Accident

**A/N: Finally got around to doing another chapter for this story. Mainly it was for a distraction against laziness that caused me not to write. However, there was one person who actually followed this story and possibly favorited it too ( or the other way around). So I decided that if they were able to find this story , read it, and like it, I should be able to make another chapter. And so here we are...**

**Setting: Meta Knight gives Princess Peach the story of his life in greater detail which leads to a few tears and a somewhat embarrassing accident on Meta Knight's part. Time for the caretakers to do their job.**

* * *

Ōgon no me

* * *

The princess of the mushroom kingdom, known as Princess Peach, is handed another tissue as she wipes her tears away. The one handing her the tissues is Meta Knight or the copy of the real thing that is currently piloting the Halberd in a different part of the battleship. He didn't mean to make the pink royalty cry as he could only repeatedly apologize to her for being so… descriptive about the more intense parts of his life.

" I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you so much" said Meta Knight as the princess attempts to stop her sobbing.

" N-No no,… I just never knew someone could suffer so much and still be okay" replies Princess Peach as she wipes the last of her tears away from her glassy azure eyes.

" Trust me, I didn't come out completely untouched by it" spoke Meta Knight, emphasizing his point by pointing to his eyes.

The pink royalty tilts her head slightly to the left, indicating that she is confused by what he is implying. However, after closely examining his face and studying his gaze, Princess Peach's eyes widens. Surprisingly, she only manages a whisper of a question as she wishes what she has realized is not true.

" Are you… are you blind?" asks the princess as tears threaten to show itself again. At this, Meta Knight nearly knocks the pink mushroom princess right out of her seat as he lets out a hearty laughs.

" Yes I am, you could even say I am as blind as a bat " said the knight as he laughs, prompting the princess of mushrooms to become quite flustered at his odd sense of finding something humorous. But her bubbly personality couldn't help but try to get her to smile as the idea of him not being bothered by such a limitation and is able to make light of it. Upon seeing the smile trying to conquer the corners of the princess' lips, Meta Knight quickly sobers up as he coughs to get the laughs cut short.

" Sorry, its just that I tend to make light of my limitations, I wish not to have people look at me with such pity in their eyes " spoke the knight honestly as Princess Peach waves her hand dismissively at him, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment by turning her head to the side.

" Don't worry, you did a fine jod as I only see admiration " said Princess Peach before she giggles.

" Is there something you actually found funny in my strange sense of humor?" questions Meta Knight as he attempts to get a better look at the pink royalty's face, nearly tipping his seat in his efforts.

" Yes, but it is not strange in the least sense of the word" says the princess as she giggles again, her hand stopping just above her stomach as if she is about to contain another stream of giggles. " Then tell me, what is so fun—"

_THUMP!_

Before Meta Knight has time to think he finds his view of the kitchen to be upside down. The princess' face is beet red as her laughter fills all of the space around them and possibly the entire battleship. He has no clue what just happened as his head hurt from the cold, hard surface upon which his body rests. It takes him a full minute to understand that the princess' laughter, his head hurting, and the tipped over chair is due to the simple, obvious fact that he has fallen out of his seat in a rather comical and undignified manner.

He is so embarrassed, more so than Princess Peach was a second ago, that his whole body turns a bright purple as he quickly uprights himself. However, in doing so, he brings tidal wave of pain to his head as he alerts to princess of his aging through a pain filled groan and his hands flying up to his aching head. " Are you okay? that fall sure did look painful" asks the princess as she helps the knight to his feet who sways uneasily. " I'll let you know when the room stops trying to run away from me" replies Meta Knight as he nearly falls back to the ground if it isn't for Princess Peach keeping him on his feet.

" Can you still remember where the medical room is?" questions the princess as remembers being brought to such a room when she had been rescued by him, Solid Snake, and Lucario, figuring it was best to examine her and the rest of them ( Fox, Falco, Game &amp; Watch, and Shiek) after their battle with that two-faced giant robot.

" Of course, I built this ship myself after all" said Meta Knight as the princess swiftly takes up his mask. Though she would not allow him to put on the metal disk until after he has proper medical treatment, something she could provide thanks to Mario and his many dangerous ( but fun) adventures.

" I think its time that my role as caretaker starts now" says Princess Peach as they both exit the kitchen, never expecting to have such a turn of events.

…

Ike had been minding his own business for about thirty minutes now, having been inclined to explore the battleship simply out of childish left his sword in his assigned from seeing as it would serve no real purpose on a flying battleship with more fire power than the largest of armies put together.

His hands are linked casually behind his indigo-haired head as he breathes out a near bored sigh. Not only is he alone but also the fact that he hasn't seen a soul in sight since he began his uneventful adventure. The only thing his has as company is his own echoing footsteps and his thoughts that didn't want to stay on one topic too long as he went from thinking about the color of the corridor to what he feels in the mood for eating.

Really, he thinks he has been hanging around Kirby for far too long as food was never as a persistent as a thought in his head until recently. Maybe, he is hungry? The kitchen should be around here somewhere. Then again, his boredom didn't allow him to feel very hungry or eager to walk to a place he has no clue where it sighs again as he thinks more to himself.

" I wonder where everyone else is" Ike thinks aloud before he veers off into another corridor, hearing footsteps and voices echo off the metal orange-yellow tinted walls.

Walking a few more feet down the corridor, Ike finds himself staring straight into the eyes of Princess Peach. Her sudden appearance nearly makes him jump back in surprise as Ike's eyes quickly zero in one the object within the royalty's arms. More precisely, the person within her arms as the swordsman is shocked to see that Meta Knight didn't have his mask on and is being carried, something he thought is the unthinkable— or was the unthinkable.

"Oh Ike, perfect timing" says the pink princess as she readjust her hold on the knight in her arms. " I have a favor to ask of you".

Ike snaps his eyes back at the royalty's face as he is addressed, " Anything for a friend princess" he replies so politely to show no disrespect.

" Can you help me carry Sir Meta Knight's things? I cannot hold everything securely" speaks Princess Peach before handing over the metal mask and golden pronged sword to the waiting hands of Ike.

" Sure, it's no burben to me" says Ike as he takes the metal objects into his care, noting how light weight they feel as he hold the golden sword in one hand and the mask in the other.

Princess Peach smiles as she is grateful for the swordman's help, " Thank you so much, it makes this much more comfortable for the both of us" she says with a slight bow of her head.

" No problem" replies Ike as he returns the gesture with his own smile and nod." Where are you off to anyway?" He questions as they began to move down the corridor.

" The medical wing" answers the princess while she stops at the fork, worndering if it is left, right, or continuing straight ahead. The moment of hesitation prompts the knight in her arms to speak up since their time speaking in the kitchen.

" I believe you keep going straight and then take a left at the next intersection" directs Meta Knight as he points his gloved hand forward.

" Thank you Sir Meta Knight" replies the princess of the mushroom kingdom as she does as the winged knight said.

" No problem "

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I feel like I write things for the sake of writing them or because they seem like the right thing for a character say while I don't have even a clue behind the meaning of the words I used. So if your a little confused by it, it's alright because half the time I wonder what going through my head when I go back and read over everything.

P to the S: I am looking for a little help with personalities, especially those of Fire Emblem. So if you have any tidbits about Ike or Marth I'll greatly appreciate your advice and information. Same goes for the pokemon Lucario in terms of abilities and mannerisms. XD


End file.
